Foxglove
Foxglove is a bat and heroine that appears in a single episode of the 1989-1990 Disney series Chip 'N' Dale: Rescue Rangers. In the show, she was originally one of three familiars/henchmen of a witch named Winifred until she learned of the witch's actual intentions for evil and reformed to assist. She has a crush on Dale. Role In the episode "Good Times, Bat Times", Foxglove was initially a familiar that served the cleaning lady turned witch Winifred into helping her regain her full abilities and take revenge on her employers for firing her after spending too much time reading books instead of doing her job. She, alongside a snake named Bud and a spider named Lou befriended the witch, to which Foxglove considered her to be her only true friend. Afterwards, they are instructed to gather the necessary ingredients in order to create a spell that would grant her the full powers of a witch. After failing to obtain the first two ingredients with her colleagues, Bud and Lou begin to get the ingredients needed without her, starting with the third ingredient, firefly bulbs, at a local movie theater. They get into a tangle with the Rescue Rangers in the process and are defeated by them. In the midst of the conflict, Dale is launched and sent plummeting to the hard ground below, only for Foxglove to rescue him from what would have been his untimely demise. After introducing herself to the chipmunk, the two begin plummeting due to Dale's weight, although this time they land safely in a dumpster and are rescued by the rest of the Rescue Rangers afterwards. After setting her eyes on the chipmunk for the first time, she begins developing a crush on Dale and begins hanging around and flirting with him, although still keeping in mind that she is a familiar to Winifred. After obtaining the list of ingredients from the Rescue Rangers (as well as meeting the team), she returns to the witch with it, but is then reprimanded for failing to obtain the third ingredient with Bud and Lou, though she is then given one more chance and is told to obtain the last ingredient, a moon rock from the city's museum. She finally does what she is told and steals the moon rock from the museum (much to the disgust of her colleagues), and is finally commended for her actions, but this praise is short-lived when Winifred spots the Rescue Rangers attempting to stop her from escaping with the moon rock, to which she is thrown from the magic vacuum cleaner Winifred is riding after trying to stop the witch from shooting down the Rescue Rangers. After the incident, she returns to the Rescue Rangers headquarters and watches Dale entertain her by lifting the moon rock (to which they had successfully retrieved from the witch), and show off his muscles, to which attracts Foxglove's attention even more. However, in the midst of the celebration, Winifred spots them and obtains the moon rock (and the two mammals) in the process. Winifred returns to her hideout to complete her spell, and decides to deal with Dale. Foxglove tries pleading with her not to harm him, to which she originally agrees, but then has second thoughts before turns him into a frog and planning on feeding him to her other two lackeys. Learning what Winifred's true intentions for the spell were for evil purposes, she attempts to rescue Dale but fails and is captured in the process. Before Winifred completes her spell, and Bud and Lou are able to eat Foxglove and Dale, the Rescue Rangers interrupt the incantation to which they successfully overpower Bud and Lou. Dale frees the two of them from the bindings that are holding them and ruin the incantation by throwing a screw into the cauldron. Afterwards the case ends. She begins spending time with the Rescue Rangers, especially Dale and gives him hand-gliding lessons. After the episode, she never appeared since then. 20 years after the cartoon series ended, Foxglove's legacy is revived when she is introduced several times in the spin-off comic book series of the Rescue Rangers, acting as a supporting heroine to the team. Trivia * Despite her single appearance however, she became popular with fans of the show and is often paired with Dale in fan works and fan art. Because of this, she was revived in the spin-off comic book series of the Rescue Rangers in 2010, where she made more numerous appearances than in the TV show. Gallery Foxglove.jpg Category:Animals Category:Female Category:One-Shot Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Rescuers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes